Baby Face
by blue sakuchan
Summary: sasori yang selalu di tindas sama geng akatsuki karna mukanya yang baby face dan sikapnya selembut perempuan. saat itu sakura datang menolong sasori dan rasa kagum saat melihat sakura yang melawan geng akatsuki .   sasori mun mendekati sakura tatapi ...
1. Chapter 1

babyface

Chapter 1

Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto

Genre:saku gak tau tolong bantu yach .

Rated: T

Pair:sakusaso

Summary:

Sakura yang tomboy menolong sasori yang sering di tindas sama geng akatsuki . sasura kesal sendiri karna sasori yang terlalu lemah .

sasori yang kagum sama sakura bertekat ingin seperti sakura .

(saku:maaf yach aku gak pinter bikin summary hehhehe apa lagi ini cerita pertama saku)

Drama/romance

Chara

~Sakura haruno

~akasuna no sasori

~pain/pein

Penambahan char

~yamanaka ino

~hyuga hinata

~pain

~konan

~naruto

~sai

Tentu saja sakusaso

heheheh

Teng tong teng ….

Bunyi lonceng sekolah yang menandakan waktu sekolah sudah selesai . para anak murid pun memberes-bereskn peralaratannya dan pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing , tidak untuk gadis yang berambut pink dia masih saja duduk padahal bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi tapi dia malah bersantai-santai .

POV SAKURA

Huh~ melelakan sekali sih akhirnya semua sudah keluar . malas sekali harus berdesak-desakkan saat pulang kaya mau ada bom saja .

Oh iya aku belum memperkenalkan diriku .

Kenalkan nama ku sakura haruno panggil saja aku sakura aku baru duduk XI . dan sekarang masih di kelas XI-1 kalian pasti heran kenapa aku masih disini yahhh!

Aku menunggu kelas sepi kalian mau tau saat pulang sekolah pasti sanggat berisik aku kurang suka keramayan. nah selesai aku sudah selesai membereskan perelatan sekolah ku dan sekarang sedang melewatin koridor .

_skip time_

Saat aku melewatin jalan konoha aku melihat 3 juniorku, aku hanya menggenal yang di tengah yang berambut coklat . aku mendengar mereka membicarakan tentang ku .

"hai kau kenal ka sakura? " Tanya berambut merah kepada matsuri.

"iya aku mengenalnya ."unjar matsuri

"ka sakura keren yach ? " Tanya kepada Karin sama matsuri

"he'eh ... bisa menang lawan klub kendo akatsuki " jawab Karin dengan antusias.

"aku jadi fans sama ka sakura " Tanya shion kepada mereka berdua.

'huh~ kenapa sih tak henti-hentinya berbicarakan itu , padahalkan kejadiannya sudah tiga hari yang lalub 'batin ku saat tak sengaja mendengar perkataan mereka .

"huh~ itukan biasanya saja !" akhirnya aku menjawabnya pertanyaan mereka,yah bisa di bilang mereka tidak tanya *saku : kasian gak di tanya malah menjawab . sakura: berisik *

"eh ka sakura …" seperti dugaan ku mereka kaget saat aku bicara saat Karin mau menjawab pertanyaan shion kepada sakura.

**BBRRUUKKKK**

END POV SAKURA

"suara apa itu ?" Tanyaku saat mendengar suara aneh.

"KAN SUDAHKU BILANG AKU MUAK LIAT MUKA MU" teriak seseorang

Terliat dua orang berbicara eh tidak ada empat orang, yang satu di kerumunin satu orang tadi yang berbicara .

" ta-tapikan kau tidak usah melihatku "terliat sekali orang itu ke takutan melawan mereka bertiga.

"bukan melihat muka mu saja yang membuatku muak ke padamu ".

~di tempat sakura dkk~

"itu bukannya ka sasori kelas dua dan juga satu kenal dengan ka sakura ?"Tanya Karin sambil menunjuk sasori yang agak jauh dari meraka.

"mereka kan anggota akutsuki yang 3 hari laluku kalahkan ?"Tanya sakura pada diri yah sendiri tapi suaranya terdengar pelan.

"he'eh benar ka sakura "timbal shion sama matsuri.

" aku tak menggenalnya?" jawab sakura santai sambil meranjak dari meraka segera pulang kelihatan sangat lelah di wajahnya.

" tu-tunggu ka sakura''teriak shion kepada sakura.

"ada apa lagi sih ? aku mau pulang aku ngantuk berat nih ?" jawab sakura dengan malas dengan menggemblok tasnya ke pundaknya.

"tolong ka sasori"pelas shion,Karin dan matsuri bersamaan dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"males"unjar sakura sambil meranjak lagi.

"tollonnggg" melas mereka ber tiga dengan mata berbinar dengan air mata seperti menandakan '**kami akan menanggis kalau kaka tidak menolong dia'**

''baiklah..baiklahh''itulah jawaban dari sakura dengan males dengan sambil jalan kearah sasori

~di tempat sasori~

''bukan melihat muka mu saja yang membuatku muak ke padamu "

"tapi sikapmu yang seperti perempuan ,sudah muka baby face dan lagi kelakuan kamu kaya perempuan yang lemah **KAU INI LAKI-LAKI BUKAN HAH**"teriak pei/pain panjang lebar

"pain senpai…pain senpai jangan di marahin sasochan dong kan kasian"bela seseorang yang yang memakai topeng sambil pegan lengan baju pain

"tobi berisik banget un..biarkan kapten yang urus kalau tobi bela nanti gak seru un"teriak seseorang yang berambut panjang kuning .

"tapi tobi kasian sama sasochan deidara senpai…"terak tobi kepada rambut panjang pirang yang bernama deidara.

"kau ini un"teiak deidara yang gak mau kalah sama tobi yang sama sewotnya sama deidara.

"hentikan kalian berdua! kenapa kalian yang jadi berantem sih ?''teraik yang geram sama tobi sama deidara yang tidak henti hentinya adu bacot di belakannya.

"maaf "ucap mereka berbarengan dengan menundukkan wajah mereka .

"hn''

"dan kau sasori aku kesel kepada mu yang sok tenar di sekolah dan rasakan ini"teriak pain lagi sambil melayangkan pukulan ke sasori ,sedangkan sasori menutup matanya

**BBBRRUUUUKKKK**

**tbc**

Maff yach ceritanya pendekk .

Maaf juga ceritanya jelek,gak jelas,ancur cur cur

Oh yach kenalkan aku blue sakuchan salam kenal semua yang baca . ehmm mohon untuk reviews biar tau ceritanya bosenin atou gak* pasti bosenin*

Huhuhuh maapp map sakuchan kan baru bikin cerita jadi masih perluh bimbinggan para senpai .

Jadi mohon bantuannya yach ?Genre yang cocok buat ini ^^ .

dan tlong saran'in

Apa lagi judul sama ceritanya gak nyambung huhuh .

Ya sudah salam dari sakuchan

Dan mohon **reviews .**

**Arigatou sudah membaca .**


	2. Chapter 2

"tapi sikapmu yang seperti perempuan ,sudah muka baby face dan lagi kelakuan kamu kaya perempuan yang lemah **KAU INI LAKI-LAKI BUKAN HAH**"teriak pein panjang lebar

"pein-senpai…pein senpai jangan di marahin saso-chan dong kan kasian"bela seseorang yang yang memakai topeng sambil pegan lengan baju pain

"tobi berisik banget un..biarkan kapten yang urus kalau tobi bela nanti gak seru un"teriak seseorang yang berambut panjang kuning .

"tapi tobi kasian sama saso-chan deidara-senpai…"terak tobi kepada rambut panjang pirang yang bernama deidara.

"kau ini un"teiak deidara yang gak mau kalah sama tobi yang sama sewotnya sama deidara.

"hentikan kalian berdua! kenapa kalian yang jadi berantem sih ?''teraik yang geram sama tobi sama deidara yang tidak henti hentinya adu bacot di belakannya.

"maaf "ucap mereka berbarengan dengan menundukkan wajah mereka .

"hn''

"dan kau sasori aku kesel kepada mu yang sok tenar di sekolah dan rasakan ini"teriak pein lagi sambil melayangkan pukulan ke sasori ,sedangkan sasori menutup matanya

**BBBRRUUUUKKKK**

babyface

Chapter 1

Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto

Genre:saku gak tau tolong bantu yach .

Rated: T

Pair:sakusaso

"apa yang kau laku-.."belum sempat pein melanjutkan pertanyaan-nya sudah dipotong sama sakura .

"hanya melemparmu dengan tas."jawab sakura dengan nada dingin .

"kau—''

"dasar penggecut beraninya sama yang lemah"cibir sakura dengan nada merendahkan .

"apa urusanmu pingky ?"ucap pein sambil melepas cengkraman di kerah sasori dan menghadap sakura.

"tentu saja urusanku,,,dia itu temanku!"

"huh?,, temanmu ?"Tanya pein dengan nada mengejek.

"ada ada memang ?."

"ku kira kau tidak mau berteman dengan orang macam seperti dia ?"jawab pein sambil menunjuk-nunjuk muka sasori menggunakan jari telunjuk.

"kau kan gak usah menunjuk mukaku ?"teriak sasori kepada pein, sambil mengembungkan pipinya pura-pura ngembek.

"kyaa..saso-chan imutnya..tobi tambah pengan mencubit pip saso-chan"teriak tobi yang kegiranggan saar melihat sasori yang mengembungkan pipinya.

"tobi berisik un.."ucap deidara yang kesal dengan tobi karana tobi berteriak pas di telinga deidara.  
"maaf deidara-senpai."balas tobi sambil cenggar-cengir gak jelas.

"huh kalian berisik sekali.."

"ayo kita pergi"

"kenapa ketua ?"

"percuma kalau ada pingky ini"jawab pein sambil melirik sakura,sakura yang merasa di lirik begitu mengkasih tatapan tajam setajam silet .*?*

"ayo"

"dha,,dhaa saso-chan"teriak tobi sambil melambai tangannya.

"dha,,dha"balas sasori

Mereka bertiga jalan menjauh dari tempat sasori berdiri terus menghilang,dan sasori menghadap ke sakura .

"arigatou sakura-chan"ucap sasori sambil tersenyum manis ke sakura.  
"hn"jawab sakura sambil melangkah pergi.

Sakura pun pergi dengan satu kata saja di ucapnya untuk sasori,sedangkan sasori melihat punggung sakura yang mulai menjauh sambil tersenyum termanisnya.

"sasori-senpai"terdengar namanya di panggil sasori pun menoleh ke belakang.

"sasori-senpai tidak apa-apa?"

"ya..aku baik-baik saja ko."jawab sasori sambil tersenyum .

"cakepnya"teriak merka bertiga .

_skip time_

'apa-apan dia itu? padahal di tindas masih saja bersikap masih begitu!'  
"aku pulang"teriak sambil melepas sepatunya dan menaruhnya ke rak sepatu .

"selamat datang saku-chan"balas seseorang yang menggunakan celemek sambil membawa penutup panci.  
"nii-san ko se—"belum sempat sakura melanjutkan perkataannya sudah di potong dengan suara ribut .

"GAARA kembalikan jus tomatku!"teriak seseorang ber-rambut emo.  
"pelit sekali sih? Aku kan mau minum, aku aus sasuke"balas seseorang ber-rambut merah yang di panggil gaara.

"kau kan bias bikin sendiri!"balas cowok ber-rambut emo tadi yang bernama sasuke.  
"pi"lanjut perkataan sakura yang tadi terputus,sakura pun menghela napas melihat dua cowok yang ber-rebutan segelas jus tomat.

" sudahlah gaara,sasuke nanti aku yang bikin lagi buat kalian berdua"timbal cowok yang masih membawa penutup panci.

"baiklah"dengan muka yang masam karna harus mengalah dengan itachi.  
"itachi-nii tolong bikini aku juga jus"ucap sakura sambil jalan ke kamarnya.  
"baiklah"jawab cowok yang masih membawa penutup panci yang bernama gaara.

POV SAKURA

Huh~ kirain suasana akn sedikit tenang saat pulang taunya mereka meributkan hal yang tidak penting.  
oh yah tiga cowok tadi adalah nii-san ku semua,baiklah aku kenalkan .  
nii-san ku yang pertama **haruno itachi** memang aku berbeda dengan itachi-nii,itachi-nii berambut hitam sedangkan aku pink.

Kami berbeda 10 sifat itachi-nii itu baik,dewasa,dan paling jago memasak. Biarpun sikapnya baik dan ramah. Sifatnya bias berubah galak sekali kalau kami bertiga tidak memakan paprikanya yang sudah di siapkan.

**Haruno gaara** sifatnya cool,hemat kata dengan rambut berwarna merah batu bata*?* dan ketampanan-nya. Ah hampir lupa gaara-nii bersekolah sama dengan ku tapi berbeda kelas, kalau aku kelas XI dia kelas XII . dengan ketampanan-nya dan juga pintar garaa-nii memiliki FG, tapi aku kasihan dengan FG-nya yang tidak tau sifat asli gaara-nii yang suka jail dan sangat cerewet, dan yang sering kena jail gaara-nii itu sasuke-nii .

**Haruno sasuke sifatnya **tidak jau beda dengan gaara-nii,sasuke-nii sekelas dengan gaara-nii.  
dan sasuke-nii FG yang tidak kalah dengan gaara-nii,apa kalian tau kalau sasuke-nii orangnya narsis di kamarnya .dulu aku pernah melihat sasuke-nii narsis di depan kaca hihihi sangat lucu sekali.

Ok ok sudah , kalian pasti binggung kenapa aku tidak mirip dengan itachi-nii dan sasuke-nii tapi sedikit mirip dengn ceritanya sebetulnya aku dan gaara-nii itu sodara kandung,dulu kaa-san ku dan gaara-nii meninggal saat melahirkan aku dan taou-san menikah lagi setahun sejak kaasan meninggal dengan mikoto uchiha,dan kaasan mikoto mempunyai dua anak cowok yaitu itachi dan sasuke.

Kaasan mikoto merubah namanya menjadi haruno mikoto,dan jadi kedua anaknya pun merubah namanya. Dan kaasan dan taou-san pergi karna ada urusan di luar negeri .

"sakura makan malam sudah siap,cepat turun kebawah"teriak sasuke-nii yang menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

"baik aku segera datang."

**End pov sakura**

Sakura menurun tangga dan segera menuju ke meja makan dan duduk di samping sasuke.  
"lama sekali sih!"cibir sasuke kepada sakura dengan menggembungkan itachi datang dengan membawa segels jus, dan menaruh di tempat sakura dan tersenyum kepada sakura.

"terimah kasih itachi-nii."balas sakura sambil tersenyum.

"hahaha,kau sangat jelek sekali sasuke kalau cemberut perempuan sekali."ucap gaara sambil menarik kursi di sebrang sasuke dan langsung mendudki bangku itu .

"berisik"balas sasuke yang sudah siap melempar gaara dengan gelas kosong kalau saja tidak melihat muka itachi yang mulai ada aura hitam di belakangnya.

"itachi-nii sekarang paprika lagi?"Tanya sakura dengan tampang malas sekali saat melihat paprika.

"iya,dan aku harap kalian menghabiskan paprika yang aku kalian mengarti?"jawab itachii dengan seyuman yang menyeramkan bagi mereka bertiga.

"baiklah nii-san"ucap mereka bertiga dengan pasrah.

_di sekolah_

Pagi yang cerah untuk murid-murid SMU konoha,tapi tidak dengan dua siswa dan satu siswi ini. Dari tampangnya mereka tidak bersahabat sekali saat ini, ayo kita melihatnya.

"kenapa sih itachi-nii setiap masak selalu saja ada paprikanya?"Tanya gaara kepada sasuke yang sedang mendengar ocehan saudara laki-lakinya dengan malas.

"tentu saja dia mau menyiksa kita karna tidak ada kaasan dan tousan di rumah!"cibir sasuke sambil merebahkan punggungnya di rerumputan.

"iya pasti itachi mau balas dendam karna aku yang sembunyikan krim anti keriputnya!"

"atau karna kita sering bertengkar ?"

"itu sudah biasa kan kita bertengkar sasuke,tapi itachi-nii tidak itachi-nii mulai gila?"

"tidak mungkin lah nii-san''ucap sakura yang mulai mendengar ocehan saudaranya yang mulai ngawur tentang itachi.

"memang kenapa sakura?."Tanya gaara sambil melihat sakura dan sasuke pun melihat ke sakura yang sedang bersandar di pohon sakura yang botak karna sekarang mau memasuki musin dingin.

"itachi-nii memberiakan paprika setiap hari agar kita bertiga saat ini mulai memasuki musim itachi-nii bertanggung jawab atas kesehatan kita bertiga. karna kaasan dan tousan menitipkan kita bertiga pada itachi-nii"ucapa sakura yang panjang lebar yang masih menutup matanya.

Sedangkan sasuke dan gaara hanya ber-oh-ria yang endengarkan ucapan sakura yang panjang lebar dan yang terlalu santai.

"tapi sakura apa kau menghabiskan paprika mu?''tanya sasuke sambil menutup matanya.

TING TONG TENG

Bel yang sekolah SMU konoha yang bertanda waktu istirahat telah abis,dan sakura pun membuka matanya dan berjalan menjauhi sasuke dan gaara dan berhenti sesaat.

"tentu saja tidak mana mau aku makan sayuran yang tidak enak aku selip di bawah piring. Nii-san aku kelas duluan yah dha dha"jawab sakura sambil tersenyum dan berlari meninggalkan sasuke dan gaara yang terbenggong dengan perkataan sakura barusan.

-Di kelas sakura-

"sakura dari mana saja?kau telat tau untung saja saat ini pelajaran kakashi-sensai"ucap seorang siswi saat melihat sakura masuk kelas.

"kau berisik sekali sih ino!"sakura pun duduk di bangkunya yang baris ke empat yang dekat jendela.

"hehehe."ucap siswi tadi yang di panggil ino.

ino pun duduk tapi bukan di bangkunya melainkan di bangku karin teman sesama teman gosipnya .

"sakura-chan"sapa siswa yang di belakang bangku sakura.

"yah?"jawab sakura sambil berbalik ke belakang .

"pulang sekolah mau pergi café ice krim di depan?"Tanya siswa itu sambil tersenyum yang sangat manis.

"ehm.."pikir sakura sambil jari telunjuknya di taruh di jidatnya yang lebar selebar lapangan bola .(saku : hehehe maap sakura, sakura*shannaro*)

"ayolah sebagai tanda terimah kasih. lagi pula katanya ice krim itu enak sekali loh kamu gak mau sakura?"bujuk siswa itu sambil tersenyum.

'kayanya boleh pula aku males pulang saat pulang sekolah.'batin sakura

"bagaimana sakura?"

" kamu yang bayarin yach?" tanya sakura sambil tersenyum . itu bagi pertama kali sasori lihat biasa sakura tak pernah tersenyum kepadanya.

'manisnya sakura saat tersenyum begini'batin sasori'

"baik"balsa sasori sambil tersenyum.

POV SASORI

" kamu yang bayarin yach?"tanya sakura kepada ku sambil tersenyum. oh kami-sama indah sekali sih bunga ciptaan mu ini .

"baik"jawabku sambil ku balas senyumnya.

_cafe ice krim_

"apa enak sakura?"tanya ku saat sakura menikmati ice krimnya,dengan lahap.

"enakko kasih yah!"

"baguslah kamu suka ice krim di sini sakura!.dan tak usah berterimah kasih sakura."

"terserahlah"

END POV SASORI

"sasori boleh aku bertanya ?" ucap sakura sambil menatap sasori , sasori pun sakura nata mereka pun saling terikat tatapanmata .  
sudah dua menit saling tatapan mata sakura pun membuang muka*ketong sampah. `shannaro`*

"iya,tanya apa saku-chan?"

"kenapa kamu bersikap,, err...selembut perempuan?"

"kenapa yah?.mungkin karna aku hanya tinggal dengan ibu dan nee-san."jawab sasori sambil pun hanya ber-oh-ria.

"kalau saku-chan kenapa bersikap seperti laki-laki?''

"yahh,karna aku hanya satu-satu anak waktu kecil aku sudah di ajarin karate sama taou-san"

"oh sasuke senpai dan gaara senpai yach?"

" aku juga sering adu tanding sama mereka."

"kalau tou-san sakura apa tidak marah?"

"malah tou-san yang mengajari kami karate "

"oh begitu pantas saja."sasori sambil menaruh sendoknya di piring.

saat sudah lama terdiam sasori pun mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"saku-chan"ucap sasori .

_skip time_

_di ruang tamu_

sperti biasa di keluara haruno saat selesai maka malam pasti berkumpul di ruang juga seperti biasa yang berbicara yang duluan adalah gaara.

"sakura,ku dengar kamu pergi dengan sasori yang sikap lembut seperti permpuan"tanya gaara sama sakura.

"APA!"

TBC

Maaf lama dan juga chapter ini makin jelek .*manguk-manguk*.

Balas reviews ,  
minyoo: makasih yach dah baca fic saku , heheh emang menarik yach? Saku dah uptade nih tapi kaya'a makin jelek deh. Reviews lagi yach?*ngarep*

Miku hatsune : makasih dah baca fic saku .makasih atas kritiknya dan sarannya .maaf ya kalau saku banyak yang salah. Nanti saku perbaiki lagi . itu sangat berguna seali buat saku makasih:D reviews yachh.. *ngarep*

Iako kurosaki uchiha : makasih yach dah baca fic saku . maksih juga ai-chan atas reviewsnya . :D . gapapa ko reviews panjang panjang .:D

maaf banget kalou jelek fic aku . aku memang tidak berbakat jagi author, tapi suka membayangkan ceritanya.

sekali lagi maaf yach .

~penjelasan~

sakura umur 16

sasori umur'a 16

sasuke umur'a 17

gaara umur'a 17

dan itachi 26 .

~!_$#~

mohon REVIEWS ^^


End file.
